cliche's, insanity, and copyrights oh my!
by starsweetie
Summary: where did all the sanity go! down the drain when michelle and madel are writing!Warning: NOTHING IN THIS FIC MAKES SENSE. BTW: we do not own final fantasy, M&Ms, and all that other chunky funky monkey stuff. its only for our enjoyment.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no, we don't own the teen titans, but we DO own the insanity!!  
  
It's a regular day in the Titans Tower. BB and Cyborg are playing on their gamestation, Raven is reading a book, and Robin and Starfire are talking about the differences and similarities between Earth and Tamaran. All is quiet except for the tv and BB's "you cheated I know it!!" comments every now and then. When all of a sudden.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!! (A/N: didn't catch that? That's an explosion)  
  
Narrator: Two Pilipino girls were all ob a sudden in da middle ob da room.  
  
Michelle: Yo narrator!! Just because we're flip doesn't mean we have to be fobs!  
  
Narrator: Oh, um ok then uh.  
  
Michelle: Back to your describing us, NOW!!  
  
Madel: (whispers) Um, Michelle? Why do we have a narrator? This is OUR fic.  
  
Michelle: (whispers) Because it makes us look good when he describes us! Plus, I could always just tie him up, gag him, and then take over the narrator mic afterwards.  
  
Narrator: Ahem!! These two girls are Michelle and Madelaine, the two most ugliest hags you have ever seen! AND! They ARE in fact fobs!  
  
Michelle: That's it! Hold my comic books, Madel, I'm going in! (leaves room to go backstage into the narrators room)  
  
Narrator: No!! No!! Please, No!! I wont do it again!! I-  
  
Michelle: Save it!  
  
*~*~*Elevator music*~*~*  
  
Michelle: (walks out of narrator's room) Kids! Violence is NEVER the answer! Unless, some dude is bugging you and you can't fight the urge to beat the crap outta them.  
  
Cyborg: uhh.  
  
Michelle: Oh yes! You!! Back to you. Madel, tell em who we are!  
  
Madel: Yo ho yo ho! A pirates life fer me!  
  
Everone but Madel (still singing and dancing) anime sweat drops.  
  
Robin: Okay, who are you people and why is there a pirate girl in our living room?!  
  
Michelle: Don't be mean! She's my partner in cri- uh I mean she's my partner! And that's just her motto! Not like yours was any better, "holy fire escapes Batman!" woohoo!! One word Robin: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESY!!!!!  
  
Robin: Why you-  
  
Michelle: Eh, eh, eh!! Don't even wanna hear it. Anyways we're.  
  
Madel: thetrigunluvingnottomentionblondesrockfinalfantasyfanficluvingravenrobinship perhatersstarfireandrobinarebettermuchmuchbettervashishotweluvhowmuchheeatso hyeahwealsoluvFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODinsanepeoplewhooverusethewordshahawene edtogotoaninsaneasylum NOT TWINS! Gasp! Out of breath! (collapses on floor)  
  
Michelle: Just leave her there. She does that every time we do a fic. She'll be up in 3, 2, 1  
  
Madel: yo ho yo ho a pirates life fer me!  
  
Michelle: Tolja! Oh! Who's your psychoic?!  
  
BB: Who are you?  
  
Madel: (takes in giant gasp of air)  
  
Michelle: (puts hand over Madel's mouth) M&M for short.  
  
Yellow and Red M&M's: (pop out of nowhere) WE'RE COPYWRITED YOU KNOW?  
  
Madel: OOH!! M&M's!! (runs after them trying to take a bite)  
  
Michelle: Guess that takes care of the copywrited business. It's so great to have an insane partner around.  
  
Madel: I'm portrayed as insane but a cute adorable dog! Arf! Woof! Me go catchy M&M's now! Trot trot trot.  
  
*~*~* a few min later (elevator music) *~*~*  
  
Madel: The task is done! Now for a dark mood! Yo ho yo ho a pirates life fer me (sings in monotone)  
  
Raven: Mood swings much? Anyways, what are you here for?  
  
Michelle: Us? We're here for you, Titans! (starts maniacally laughing)  
  
Madel: Ooh! Michelle! I forgot to give this to you! I caught one of those M&Ms minis and saved it for you!! Here you go! (shoots in Michelle's mouth while she's maniacally laughing)  
  
Michelle: (begins to choke) Madel. use. authoress. powers. when. I . die.  
  
Madel: Do I get to have a staff like Yuna?  
  
Michelle: what.ever!! Just. bring. me. back.  
  
Madel: YAY!! Yuna's staff pops out of nowhere. Look I'm a summoner!! Oooo!  
  
Michelle: (dies)  
  
Madel: (does little dance with staff)  
  
Michelle: (comes back to life) you DO know that you didn't have to do that dance right?  
  
Madel: But I'm a summoner!!  
  
BB: Um, hello? I thought you guys wanted us?  
  
Michelle: Oh yeah! (gets ready to snap fingers)  
  
Madel: But I wanna do it!! I'm a summoner!!  
  
Michelle: Fine, fine.  
  
Madel: (yet again, does dance with staff)  
  
Titans are tied up in Mad Mod chairs.  
  
Starfire: What do you want us for?  
  
Michelle and Madel in unison: WE WANT YOU. FOR OUR DAREFIC!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Anyone got any ideas?  
  
Madel: Ooh! Ooh! PICK ME!! (raises hand frantically)  
  
Michelle: Anyone else, but my insane dog/summoner/bipolar partner in cri- oops, almost said it again!  
  
(Crickets)  
  
Michelle: Yes, Madel?  
  
Madel: How about we make a cliché plot where we're supposed to tell them of a prophecy?!  
  
Robin: You're just trying to think of ways to use your staff.  
  
Michelle: Shut up, Smart @$$!! (takes out shocker and shocks Robin with wave of stupidity)  
  
Madel: But I wasn't done yet! Ok. THEN! We can train them all to be undefeatable heros!  
  
Robin: Did I just hear the word train? OOO!! I want a train!! Choo choo!!  
  
BB: Um, aren't we ALREADY undefeatable heros?  
  
Michelle: Not entirely true! (wacks BB on head) I mean you lost to Slade and to the H.I.V.E. and.  
  
BB: OK OK I GET IT!  
  
Michelle: You can't yell at me! I'm Michelle! Do I need to shock you with a stupidity wave too?  
  
Raven: You don't have to. BB: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Raven: What do you think it means? You're stupid, end of story.  
  
BB: Oh, yeah? Well, you're uhh.  
  
Raven: See? You can't even come up with a good comeback.  
  
Michelle: You two! Shut it! Or I send you both into a closet.  
  
BB and Raven : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Didn't I say to shut it?! Anyways, this is a darefic so it's bound to happen. There are so many Raven/BB fans out there! (A/N: hint hint readers!)  
  
Everyone starts arguing and so it all sounds like this: ATHSUVFT OUAHZ NGBUD BFIKBazFJKDBFZDJFB EZIUGFDZFGDFVBAUFJA VFGBfjkBGDJSFBa  
  
???: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!  
  
All the noise stops and we all look to the door to find.  
  
Madel: Look!! It's scurvy(name was not wanted to be used)!!!  
  
Skurvy: (runs up to BB getting all excited and hugging him)  
  
Terra: (pops up out of nowhere) Yo Skurvy! You, me, outside NOW!! (catfight is heard from outside)  
  
Madel: Well, that concludes our story for tonight. Please R&R with dares! If you want, you can send truths, but hey dares are just more fun. Anyways, will Raven and BB get sent into a closet?! Will Cyborg get called Gayborg?! What happened to Starfire?! Will Robin ever get his choo choo?! And what happened to Scurvy and Terra?! You all decided!! Psssssssst!! (whispers) was that cheesy enough? Ok. Good. Just checking! 


	2. Author's Note!

Just an authors note people! Sorry our fic is more on us than the titans! This is only because we need dares and inspiration, soooooooo for now we are writing excess insanity we are harboring. Now to act like a monkey! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!! 


End file.
